


I Know It’s Late, But I Just Needed To Tell You That You’re Great

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Overstimulation, not sexual, of a mental nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Ryan is exhausted and too stimulated to sleep
Even from the other side of the world Gavin knows best how to ease his busy mind
-
 
Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

Gavin checked his phone, noting the widget on his phone that told him it was 12am in Austin, even though he was currently in England for a thing he and Dan were doing

He sighed, realising her would have missed telling Ryan good night since he had been so busy, but decided to flick him a text anyway in case either he was still up, or for him to see in the morning

~ I know it’s late, but I just needed to tell you that you’re great

He sent it off, glad they had global roaming on their text plans, and was surprised when not even a minute later his phone was buzzing with an incoming call

“Hey rye!” he greeted happily, flopping down onto his hotel bed “what are you doing up?”

There was a small silent moment before Ryan replied

“Hey Gav”

He sounded flat, like he hadn’t slept much and had exerted too much energy despite. He also had that tight sound in his voice, one Gavin recognised

“Hey, you getting overstimulated?” he asked, lowering the volume and intensity in his voice.

There was a small hum and the sound like Ryan was rubbing his eye how he did when he was tired and taking in too much stimulus to handle

“Not sleeping well?”

Two short hums, _mm mm,_ confirming his insomnia was getting to him

“Aww, my sweet rye bread” Gavin spoke gently, soothingly like how he had discovered Ryan responded positively too in times like this

“Miss you” came a quiet reply

“You wanna put me on speaker and I’ll hum you to sleep?”

There was the sound of a button being pressed, and then rustling of fabric before the noise settled into calmness again

“You all nice and comfy now?” Gavin asked, a small confirming noise coming through.

He hummed Ryan a gentle lullaby for a while, slow and comforting and familiar, taking longer breaths every few moments to listen

After 10 minutes he heard a small snuffle and then a soft snore, and he smiled to himself

“Night rye bread” he breathed quietly into the receiver before hanging up


End file.
